


It can't set you free (the burden lingers forever)

by Hawkkitty44



Series: She should fly away (they hold her down) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to heavy wings carry heavy burdens</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can't set you free (the burden lingers forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something for this au hope you guys like

A soft creak of the occasional opening and closing gate followed by the beats of feet were the only thing to be heard for a couple moments. The people mostly unharmed gathered around to mostly help the injured in. Covered in bandages, scars or other coverings it was a horrific sigh to see.

But it couldn't compare to what she had seen on the mountain. Nothing could undo what she had seen.

Realising she was being careful watched she groaned turning around, it wasn't a strange face of one of the few people she hadn't seen yet it was none other than Bellamy. The staring gaze kept to her back even as she turned around.

Her wings felt heavy and strange.

Trying to will away some of the puff they had acquired during the mission she knew it was for naught.

"Are you coming in cause you know the first round is on me" he said awkwardly trying to pull his watchful eyes some where else, less on her wings more her face.

/they were darker than they had been, feathers turned more black and sinful/

"You know what I don't think l can drink away this one" she softly replied.

It was horrible to see his lack of feathers, /lack of blame/.

It was like something clicked inside of him and he looked at her with a wildly scared expression.

"You're leaving the camp aren't you?". After all her agitated stance and constant looks to the forest would give it away that she really didn't want to linger in this moment very much at all. "You know that we did this together, you are not the only guilty one".

Sighing she turned away hand going to feel a soft feather under her finger tips. "You don't understand, l carry this burden and you cannot". Walking over to him she gave him a hand on his work shoulder.

"Please just promise me you won't blindly follow whoever starts to lead" an annoyed looked given to her by the man he tried to looked annoyed.

His answer was wind as she walked away feathers rustling making her back feel uneven in the weight distribution.

The forest mysterious in the light sun of the after noon. Soft chirps of birds and animals living their lives with no care for the moment. Shrugging of the weight of her mind with a shoulder movement she took a deep breath.

She would live through this.

<>  
Opening the last carcass with her knife the guts that were immediately present were pulled out and thrown to the side. Sighing she looked to behind her as she noticed that the blood was not so gracefully thrown onto her not very clean feathers.

Then again living outside had meant that most of everything about her was some degree of filthy and gross.

Flicking away a blood soaked hair the animal was flicked onto her shoulder. The following steps were carefully planned as she avoided guts like a dancer.

Clarke griffin had slept outside for more than a month but she wasn't going to step in sheep brain.

Halfway through her trek she stopped for voices, thankfully stayed for long. Soon enough she was at a familiar cabin, smoke puffing out in a comforting way. Strolling in the meat was dumped on the counter.

Eyes only strayed on wings for a few moments; it only hurt a little when she thought of green eyes looking at her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking of doing one more part with her in polis (and having smut) 
> 
> What do you guys think ?


End file.
